


Fondest, Dearest to Me

by odofidi



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 5+1 Things, Boys In Love, Drinking, Drunken boys, Fluff, Fluffy, Love, M/M, Taking Care of the One You Love, drunk, season 4, season 5, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odofidi/pseuds/odofidi
Summary: Five times David was drunk and one time Patrick was.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 11
Kudos: 263





	Fondest, Dearest to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching Moira Rosé and decided that based on Patrick's look as he walked in to see David and Moira absolutely plastered, that there was no way this was the first time he had ever dealt with a drunk David. 
> 
> David's 5 are all in chronological order, then we jump back in time for Patrick's. I didn't label them around the specific episodes they pertain to, but hopefully it should be fairly obvious.
> 
> As always, I have no beta so all mistakes belong to me.
> 
> Title from the song "Slumber my Darlings".

1.

It had seemed like a waste to just dump the half empty bottles. And honestly, day old wine was never as good. Plus, who leaves only half a bottle of wine left? Amateurs. Those with weak constitutions. Sad, sad people.

At least that’s what David had told himself as he consumed what equated to almost two full bottles of wine while gathering the remnants of Jocelyn’s baby shower. Overall, the day had been successful, even if it had started in the most stressful way possible. There was a point, when Patrick had been insistent that the things David was choosing weren’t going to work, or when they arrived at the Schitt household to discover that Jocelyn had incorrectly started on the decorations, when David was ready to chalk it up to a terrible day and bail on the whole thing. Ultimately, people seemed to have enjoyed themselves, even if his party game choices were unorthodox.

It’s not David’s fault that what people considered “normal baby shower games” were straight up insane. Smelling diapers? Stealing clothespins from other people’s clothing because they said the word baby? Guessing how big Jocelyn’s stomach was!? Who thought up these horrid games. Incorrect didn’t even cover what they were. Insane. Ridiculous. Offensive. That hit closer.

By the time they were loading the last of the stuff into Patrick’s car, David was more than tipsy. He was on the verge of drunk, but only the verge. David didn’t get publically drunk anymore. And he definitely didn’t get drunk while at Jocelyn Schitt’s baby shower.

He climbed into the passenger side of Patrick’s car and leaned against the glass of the window. He felt flushed and overheated. He chalked it up to the sweater he was wearing and unzipped it. He had a black tee on underneath. It was just Patrick. It was fine.

Patrick settled in his seat next to him and smirked at David. He took in the closed eyes, the unzipped sweater, the window lean. “How ya doin’ there?” David hummed noncommittally. “Had a little too much to drink?”

“What? No. I’m fine.” David insisted, despite not opening his eyes or pulling his head off the window.

Patrick smirked. “David. You’re drunk.”

“ _Excuse_ you. I do not get drunk.” He raised one hand in the air, pointing forcefully in Patrick’s general direction. “You’re drunk.”

Patrick couldn’t help the snort of laughter that was forced out of him as he pulled out of the driveway. “Okay David.”

When the car came to a shuttering stop, David forced his eyes open only to find himself staring at Ray’s front door. “Why are we at Ray’s?”

“Because I live here?”

David rolled his eyes. “Yes. Thanks. Well aware.” His words weren’t as crisp as they usually were and his tone a slightly deeper edge than usual. “That doesn’t answer…”

“Do you really want to be back at the motel when you’re drunk?”

“I _am not_ -“

“Not drunk. Got it.” Patrick undid his seatbelt and turned fully towards David. “Your choices are here with me, or the motel with your sister. Your choice.”

David narrowed his eyes at Patrick. “Are you always this mouthy?” Patrick laughed. It only annoyed David more. “Here. I guess. Though I had a third option, _thanks_.”

“Oh really?” Patrick exited the car before David could answer, moving around to David’s side and opening the car door. He extended one hand for David to take. “And what’s that.”

David smacked his hand away, extracting himself from the car and immediately stumbled over the door frame, Patrick’s hands grasped his waist to steady him. “I could always go to Stevie’s.”

“Yeah ‘cause that would be a great combination.” Patrick lead them up to the house and through the, mercifully empty, living room.

David pushed away from Patrick as they neared the stairs. “I can walk. I’m fine.” Patrick backed away, his hands in the air as David attempted to navigate the stairs. David made it three stairs up before stumbling and collapsing on the fourth stair. He sighed, sat down and faced Patrick. Rolling his eyes at the smug look on his boyfriend’s face, David reached a hand out for Patrick to take, helping him stand. David turned around and began walking up the stairs, slowly, this time with Patrick’s hands at his waist keeping him steady.

“I don’t know what makes you think I wouldn’t be okay at Stevie’s.” David continued as Patrick sat him down on the bed.

Patrick raised his eyebrows at David as he moved to pull David’s pajamas out of the top drawer of his dresser. “Other than the fact that you couldn’t walk up the stairs?”

“I. Am perfectly capable. Of walking up stairs.” Patrick nodded. “I am! Just because you can’t keep your hands to yourself…” David challenged.

“Sure. That’s what’s going on.” Patrick crouched down in front of David and began to undo the laces of his shoes, slipping them carefully of David’s feet. “Next time you decide to get drunk, can you wear simpler shoes?” Patrick murmured as he stood. David was laying on his back, eyes closed.

David raised his hand toward the ceiling and raised one finger. “Not drunk.” Another finger. “Shoes aren’t complicated.” A third finger. “Not drunk.”

Patrick nodded and began undoing David’s jeans. At least he wasn’t wearing his overly complicated skirted pair today. “Not drunk. Incapable of walking up the stairs or getting undressed. But not drunk. Got it.”

“Just because I am _choosing_ not to doesn’t mean I can’t.” David’s eyes remained closed as he lifted his hips at Patrick’s small tap to his waist. He felt his jeans slide off. “These are choices.”

“Mmmhmm. Choices.” Soft joggers were being slipped up his legs. He felt his arms being manipulated out of the sleeves of his sweater as it lay open around him.

David groaned slightly as Patrick forced him into a sitting position and pulled off his tee shirt. His eyes opened as the material was removed and immediately regretted that decision, the room had started to spin.

David gripped Patrick’s hips as Patrick kneeled one leg between David’s and had his arms around David’s back, unclasping the heavy chain around his neck. David leaned into his boyfriend’s abdomen and took a deep breath.

Well, fuck.

“Patrick?” His voice was soft, quiet, remorseful.

“Hmmm?”

“I think I might be drunk.”

Patrick chuckled softly, wrapping one arm around David’s head, cradling David against him, and leaned down to place a kiss to the crown of David’s head. “I think you might be.”

Patrick pulled back, slipped David’s sleep shirt over his head and moved away, folding David’s discarded clothing and placing them along with the necklace he had successfully removed in David’s bag. David watched Patrick move around the room, his eyelids feeling heavier by the moment. He waited until Patrick drifted close again before tucking his fingers into the belt loops of Patrick’s jeans and reeled him in. He wrapped his arms tightly around Patrick’s waist and buried his head into the soft fabric of his shirt.

“Get into bed, David. I’m going to go get you water.” Patrick’s hands were deep into David’s hair, and he kept his voice low.

David’s brow furrowed. “It is like…8:15. I’m drunk not 7.”

David could feel Patrick’s laugh against him. “I know.” He scratched his fingers deeper against David’s scalp. “But if you’re a good boy I’ll grab snacks and we can watch a movie.” His voice could not have been more patronizing if David had constructed it himself.

“Oh, fuck off.” David reared back and moved up the bed. He kicked his way under the covers as Patrick laughed, moving towards the door and making his way to the kitchen.

“They better be good snacks! And I’m picking the movie! And I don’t care how much you hate it!” David’s voice followed Patrick down the stairs. He could hear Patrick chuckling in the distance. David scrunched further down into the bed, frowning and grumbling to himself.

Patrick snickered as he entered the room, seeing David’s put-upon face and crossed arms. “You sure you’re not 7?” David stuck his tongue out at Patrick, but took the bottle of water from him. He watched as Patrick changed into his own pajamas before climbing into bed. Patrick moved his laptop to the bed and begin filtering through movies.

David reached out and grasped the laptop, pulling it onto his lap. “I’m picking. Maybe if _you’re_ a good boy I’ll let you have some say.” Patrick smirked and shifted further down in the bed.

“Whatever you say, David.”

David finally settled on a movie and moved the laptop down the bed before snuggling into Patrick’s side. Patrick’s arm immediately curled around him, his hand landing in David’s hair, stroking the locks slowly.

“David…Isn’t this a Christmas movie?”

“How dare you. This is a movie for all seasons. Now shut up, or I’m putting on _Notting Hill_.”

Patrick could only roll his eyes as he kissed David’s temple and watched Cameron Diaz kick her boyfriend out of the house.

***

2.

The bottle of whiskey sat beside him on the nightstand ready to fill the glass in his hand the moment it was even close to empty. David sat on Patrick’s bed and scrolled through his phone, looking for something, but unsure what that was. But just because he didn’t know anymore didn’t mean he couldn’t keep looking.

Patrick sat beside him, his laptop out on his lap as he typed away into some spreadsheet that David should probably understand more than he did at this point, but who was he kidding, he was never going to, and he certainly wasn’t going to tonight when he was…halfway through a bottle of whiskey?

When did _that_ happen?

“’Bout twenty minutes ago.” Patrick glanced over at David, clocking his confused look. Had he said that aloud? “Around the time you poured drink number six.” He pointed at David’s glass.

“This is not drink _six_. If this was drink six I’d be drunk. And I, am not drunk.”

Patrick smirked and turned back to his laptop. “Mmm. Where have I heard that before?”

David scoffed. “Well maybe if you would put away your little spreadsheet there and catch up you wouldn’t be paying so much enough attention to my glass.” David wiggled a finger towards the computer screen.

“You know, I would…But someone made me miss half a day of work today and now I’m a bit behind.” David turned and glared at Patrick. His words had no bite to them, David knew Patrick wasn’t _truly_ mad at him.

“Oh no. Now you’re only 4 days ahead of schedule instead of 5.” David deadpanned. He pulled his focus back to his phone. “Just for that, I’m not buying you this sweater any more. No more pretty sweaters for Patrick.” Patrick simply laughed as David scrolled through the consignment app. They fell back into comfortable silence, broken only by the sound of Patrick’s keyboard and David’s occasional sip.

Patrick jumped as David’s laughter broke through the quiet. He looked down at the spreadsheet to make sure that nothing had been added or deleted at his sudden movement before looking over at David. “What’s so funny?”

  
“Nothing.”

“David…”

“Nope. Not for you. Those of us over here on _this_ side of the bed, who aren’t still working because they definitely don’t need to be, get to enjoy this fan _tastic_ whiskey and funny memes from Stevie as a reward for doing a tree walk 30 feet in the air despite being terrified of heights.” He used his glass to gesture over to Patrick. “Those on that side of the bed get to work and miss out.” He smirked, took another sip, making eye contact with Patrick the whole time, and then returned to his phone. “Oooo, pretty.”

Patrick attempted to continue his work but his gaze kept flitting back over to David, who’s face changed with each new item on screen; from delighted, to perplexed, to disgusted, and back to delighted. Knowing that he wasn’t going to get anything else done tonight (and that David was right, he wasn’t actually behind, just behind for _him_ ), Patrick gave it up as a lost cause and closed his laptop, and placed it on his nightstand.

He shifted, turning on to his side slightly and pulled David’s glass out of his hand. David began to protest as Patrick swallowed it down in one, lifting his eyebrows at David. “Mmmm. Okay.” David grinned and leaned into chase the whiskey on Patrick’s lips.

Patrick pulled back enough to place the glass on the nightstand behind him before he moved back against David, kissing him deeply, flicking his tongue out for David’s permission. David’s mouth opened to him and Patrick moved one hand into David’s hair as his tongue began to map the inside of David’s mouth for the thousandth time.

Patrick shifted and gripped David’s waist, pulling them impossibly closer as he planned his next move. Preparing to wrap his leg around David, Patrick was suddenly forced back as David’s phone pinged and he quickly pushed away to look at the notification.

“Yes!” Patrick blinked slowly as David began to furiously tap against this phone screen.

“Uh…David. I was kinda just getting started there. Do you wanna maybe…put the phone down?”

“Shhh. No. Shopping.” David kissed the air in the general direction of Patrick, never breaking eye contact with his phone. “I’m trying to win this Versace on eBay. Shhhh.”

Patrick rolled his eyes and laid down on his back against his pillows. He reached over and grabbed his book, opening up to where he had left off. “Okay. You let me know how that goes.”

“Mmmm.” If David heard him, it would be a miracle. Patrick glanced at him, noticing his furrowed brow, the thumb nail tapping against his bottom teeth. Tell-tale signs of a David Rose deep in concentration. Patrick smiled and turned to his book.

The story was just starting to pick up when the book was pulled from his grip, his bookmark placed in its pages before it was moved to his nightstand. Patrick looked up from where he had followed the book’s movement to find his boyfriend straddling his waist. “Hi.”

“Hi.” David grinned, eyebrows raising suggestively.

“Can I help you?” David’s grin grew impossibly bigger as he leaned down, capturing Patrick’s lips with his own. “David, wait…” Patrick pulled back, placing a hand on David’s check to keep him back. “You’re drunk. We shouldn’t…”

“I’m not drunk.” Patrick looked at him skeptically. “I’m not.” David sat up, stretched his arms out and began tapping his nose with his index fingers, alternating one after the other. “Honest, officer. Perfectly fine. Down to a light buzz.” He smiled down at Patrick, continuing to tap his nose. “I’d do the ABC’s backwards but I can’t do that ever. And I don’t know anyone who can.”

He leaned forward and bracketed Patrick’s head with his hands. “Perfectly fine, fully consenting adult. Everyone in this room is of sound mind and all mental capabilities.”

Patrick pulled David back down to him. He really couldn’t argue with that.

***

3.

Patrick walked back into his apartment and let the door close loudly behind him. Placing the pizza box on the table he called out loudly, “Pizza!”

A deep pained groan sounded from the couch. “Mean.”

Patrick walked over to the back of the couch and leaned over it, looking down at the huddled form of his boyfriend curled up on his couch. David’s eyes were closed and a grimace was gracing his face. “What was that?”

“Mean. You’re a mean man.” David groaned again and turned onto his back, pointing up at where he knew Patrick to be, but refusing to open his eyes. “I came here to escape loud people. Mean. Mean. _Mean_.”

Patrick snickered and leaned further down. “I went and got pizza though. Yummy, gooey, _cheesy_ pizza to soak up the 20 polar bear shots you drank last night.” He reached out and grasped David’s hand in his, pulling David into a sitting position.

“It wasn’t _20._ It was 14.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. You’re right. That makes all the difference.”

David leans back against the couch as Patrick moves back to the kitchen, pulling out plates. “Um, if I had taken 20 polar bear shots I’m not sure I’d be conscious right now. This place had the good schnapps.” He mumbled after Patrick, refusing to open his eyes.

“Well, then I’m glad you stopped at 14.” He placed a plate with two slices in David’s lap before returning to the kitchen for two bottles of water and his own plate. “Though why you felt the need to drink 14 at all…” He sat down next to David, tucking one of the bottles of water between them, the other between his legs.

“What else was I supposed to do after Stevie kidnapped me and then _abandoned me_ to go have dinner and dirty hotel sex.” His eyes finally opened, landing on the pizza in his lap. He eyed it for a moment before picking up a slice and taking a bite.

“I thought she offered to have you go to dinner with them?”

“Oh yeah, third wheeling. That’s definitely how I wanted to spend my day off…” David rolled his eyes as he continued to eat.

“Wait… does that mean you drank 14 shots on an empty stomach?”

  
“Of course not. I ate half a bag of licorice on the drive there.” David glared at Patrick.

“And how much time passed between the drive and you downing your weight in peppermint schnapps and crème de cacao?” David mumbled around his bite of pizza. “What’s that?”

“A few hours.”

“And _that_ explains the hangover.” David glared at him again as Patrick reached down for the bottle between them and held it out for David. “An empty stomach and half a bottle of schnapps? Sorry, no. My sympathy is officially gone.”

“Mean.”

Patrick laughed as he stood, taking their plates to the kitchen. “More?” David shook his head as he sipped from the bottle of water Patrick had handed him. “I will say one thing though, David.” David raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re a good friend.”

David rolled his eyes and tucked his feet up under him. “I didn’t exactly have a choice.” Patrick looked at him as he sat back down. “Okay, sure. I guess _technically_ I could have been a real dick about it after we had started drinking and Emir finally showed up. Or when Stevie told me we weren’t going to see the cherry blossoms.” He shrugged. “But what would that have done?” He fiddled with the screw top to his water bottle. “I mean, I do want Stevie to be happy.”

“See? Good friend.”

“And at least this guy is better than Jake. I mean… my left shoe is better than Jake. But still.” Patrick laughed and pulled David to him, wrapping his arm around David’s shoulder and kissed his temple. “Besides…”

“Besides?”

“I mean, I have you. Stevie deserves that too.” Patrick couldn’t help the fond look that fell over his face. He leaned forward and kissed David’s temple again. “Even if you are a mean, mean man.”

“Aww. So sweet.” David rolled his eyes. “Mmmm. What do you say we get some…Ice cream!” His voice raised considerable on the last word. David grimaced and pushed away, standing and moving swiftly away from his boyfriend.

“ _Mean_.” Patrick laughed and followed David towards the bed. “No! Get away from me! You’re mean and I hate you!”

They were both laughing as Patrick tackled David to the bed, wrapping his arms tightly around David as he squirmed. David continued to attempt to get away until he found himself pinned under Patrick, Patrick’s knees straddling his waist, his wrists pinned down under Patrick’s hands. “I love you.”

David squirmed under the scrutiny and the adoration. “Enough to get me another slice of pizza and let me eat it over here?” Patrick nodded. “Enough to let me pick the movie?”

“Sure.” Patrick stood and walked over to the kitchen, getting the pizza.

“Enough to cover for me at the store tomorrow?”

Patrick paused in his movements to hand David the plate, pulling back just out of David’s reach. “No.” David pouted and Patrick handed over the plate. “But, enough to be okay with you coming in late.”

“Mmmm. I love you.” David took a massive bite of pizza.

“I know.”

“I was talking to the pizza.” David grinned around his mouthful. It was Patrick’s turn to roll his eyes. David leaned forward and placed a greasy kiss to Patrick’s cheek. “But you’re not bad.”

Patrick laughed, pulling the laptop towards him and pulling up their list of rom-coms David was having him watch. “ _So_ sweet.”

***

4.

Patrick heard him before he saw him.

Patrick was standing at his kitchen table sorting through his mail when he heard someone stumble out in the hall. He ignored it, continuing to pick through the bills and junk mail, when he heard the telltale sounds of his fiancé grumbling.

“ _Stupid…annoying…too tight…how does he…_ ”

Patrick opened the door and raised an eyebrow at the figure in the hall, mumbling down at their shoes. It certainly _sounded_ like David but… “David? What are you…why are you wearing my clothes?”

David raised his head and met Patrick’s eyes. “Because mine wouldn’t work. Obviously.”

Patrick tilted his head in question and reached out, pulling David into the apartment. “Um…okay.” Patrick closed the door behind them as David wandered toward the bedroom. “Care to explain?”

“No. Yes.” David stood and stared at the bed, his back to Patrick. “Need to change. Too tight.” He attempted to walk over to the dresser but tripped over his own feet and stumbled, collapsing onto the bed.

Patrick snorted a laugh and moved over to him, taking over unbuttoning the shirt, gently brushing away David’s hands as they struggled to cooperate around the buttons. “Interesting day?”

David dropped his head and let Patrick take over. “She’s going to leave.”

His voice was so soft Patrick wasn’t sure he heard it at first. “Who’s going to leave?”

“Stevie.” David sighed and leaned his head against Patrick’s sternum, halting Patrick’s attempt at taking the shirt off of him. “She got a job with that terrible airline and now she’s going to leave.” Patrick’s hands drifted into David’s hair, scratching against his scalp softly. He stood, holding David against him and waited for David to speak. When he finally did, it was barely above a whisper and Patrick could hear the tears in his voice. “I don’t want her to go.”

Patrick’s heart broke as he felt David’s tears fall onto his shirt. “Did you tell her that?” Patrick asked softly as he continued to thread his fingers through David’s hair. David shook his head against Patrick. “David, you should tell her. She’ll appreciate hearing it.”

“No.” David pulled away and hastily wiped his eyes. “She wants to see what else is out there and I can’t take that from her.”

Patrick sighed softly, the tiniest of smiles trying to break through on his face. He cradled David’s face in his hands and leaned down to kiss his forehead. “You’re a good person, David Rose.” He leaned his forehead against David’s. David let out a breathy laugh. Patrick leaned back away from the alcohol on David’s breath. “Dear God, what did you have to drink at Stevie’s?”

David laughed, attempting to unbutton the rest of the shirt. “Really, _really_ bad wine.” His fingers still wouldn’t cooperate and David sighed, ruffling the shirt in frustration. “It might just have been rubbing alcohol mixed with white grape juice.”

Patrick grimaced at the description as he pulled the shirt off of David. “Wow.” David nodded and tipped backwards, falling onto his back on the bed. Patrick began to undo David’s, or rather his own, belt and jeans. “You still haven’t explained why you’re in my clothes.”

“Mine don’t exactly scream ‘discount airline’.” David spoke as his eyes drifted closed.

“And mine do?”

“Actually, Stevie says you dress like a youth pastor.” His eyebrows furrowed. “Or I looked like one in your clothes?” He moved his hand through the air in a dismissive way. “Wasn’t clear.”

Patrick hummed in amusement and pulled David, now clad in only a white tee shirt and his boxer briefs, into a sitting position. “Come on.” He pulled David up and lead him slowly into the bathroom, sitting him on the closed toilet seat before turning the shower on. Patrick pulled the tee shirt off David as the water heated up.

“What if she does leave?”

Patrick crouched down in front of David and let his hands stroke up and down David’s thighs. “Then we’ll go visit. And she’ll visit here. And we’ll FaceTime. And call. And text. She might leave Schitt’s Creek, but she won’t leave _you_.” David smiled softly at Patrick. “But for now, let’s get you in the shower.” He kissed David softly. “And your teeth brushed. Because _wow_.” Patrick grinned, stripping David of his boxer briefs and moving him towards the shower.

Thirty minutes later, David laid curled against Patrick in bed, his eyes closed as he used Patrick’s chest as a pillow, while Patrick sat reading.

“You’re not going to leave, right?”

Patrick smiled, kissing the top of David’s hair as his hand moved through the short strands at the back of David’s neck. “No.”

“Not even for some amazing job?”

“Already got one of those.”

“What if this one came with a big house and a fancy car?”

“I think I’m good.”

“Tickets to the baseball?”

“Still good.”

“Trophy husband who isn’t such a mess?” His voice was small, fragile.

Patrick closed his book and sunk further into bed, pulling David up against him and wrapping his arms around him tight. “You’re not a mess.” He kissed David’s forehead. “Besides, ‘trophy’ implies that you’re some sort of prize to be won. You, David Rose, are no prize.” He could feel David frown against him. “You’re a gift. One I get to prove I’m worthy of every day. And one I will never be bored of opening.”

David closed his eyes and wrapped himself further around Patrick, tangling their legs together and tightening his arm around Patrick’s middle. He let Patrick’s words wash over him as exhaustion and cheap wine encased him in sleep.

***

5.

Patrick had the distinct feeling that he was staring into his future as he watched Johnny wrangle Moira into the front seat of their family car. Though to be fair, he knows that David has never been quite as unsteady as Moira currently appears to be. Then again, David doesn’t typically wear six inch heels.

Two years in, Patrick has seen just about every kind of drunk from David. He’s dealt with grumpy, obstinate drunk David who doesn’t want anyone’s help. Giggly, happy drunk David who has a tendency to blow their monthly budget with online shopping. Sad, pensive drunk David who, he’s found, tends to have been drinking to avoid feelings that he can’t quite handle. But Patrick’s favorite version of drunk David is the one that seems to be currently in his presence; cuddly affectionate drunk David.

David isn’t _un_ affectionate in his sober state. Patrick has discovered over the last two years that typically the two men always seem to be touching in some way shape or form. Whenever they stand next to each other behind the counter at the store, or sit together on the couch at Patrick’s apartment, or even across from each other at the café. They are always connected to each other somehow.

But when David gets drunk like this, it becomes that much more intense. And Patrick loves it.

Or he usually does when David’s parents aren’t only a few feet in front of them and his father hadn’t just tried to give him the father-in-law talk.

“David, get in the car.” David whined slightly as Patrick removed his hand from Patrick’s waist. Or more accurately, from Patrick’s pocket. “Car. Please.”

Patrick attempted to lead David over to the passenger side of the car but only managed to get him to lean against the vehicle. He successfully managed to keep David’s hands to himself, but only just barely.

“We’ll see you to back at the motel?” Johnny’s voice rang out over the small distance between the cars. Having finally managed to get his wife in the car, Johnny moved between the two vehicles to the driver side door.

“I think I’m going to stop at the café. Get some food in his stomach. Sober him up.” Johnny nodded in agreement. “Can we grab anything for you or Mrs. Rose?”

“No, I think we’ll be best suited by just heading home.” Patrick smiled in acknowledgement. “See you back at the motel, David.” David hummed and nodded, his eyes closed as he leaned against Patrick’s car.

Patrick watched as Johnny and Moira drove away before turning back to his fiancé, hoping to convince him at last to get in the car. Instead what he found was a smirking David, who reached out and began to paw at Patrick’s jacket. “Hi.”

Patrick laughed softly and put his hands over David’s stilling their movement. “Hi. Get in the car.”

“Noooooo. They’re gone. Make out with me.”

Patrick’s laugh only grew. Dropping David’s hands, he gently cradled David’s face and looked at him, calming David almost immediately. “David. You’re drunk. And I love you, but there is no chance in hell I’m making out with you right now.”

David pouted overdramatically, just as he had done earlier. Patrick had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop the grin from taking over his face. It would only fuel David further. “You’re no fun.”

“I know.” He leaned forward and kissed David’s cheek. “Now get in the car and we’ll go get something to eat.”

David continued to pout but complied, climbing into the front seat of the car. He tracked Patrick’s movements as he got behind the wheel and started the car. Pulling out onto the road, Patrick kept his eyes steady on the road, but out of the corner of his eye he could see David fidgeting, turning and rearranging himself in the seat.

“You okay?”

“No.” David mumbled, continuing to shift in his seat. Patrick kept driving for a moment, but the more David shifted the more concerned he became. Pulling over, Patrick put the car in park and turned to David.

“What’s wrong?” David grumbled, shifting further in his seat. The panel on the front of his sweater seemed to be caught in the seatbelt. Patrick leaned over and extracted David, forcing the seatbelt to lay gently against David. He ran his hand soothingly down David’s sternum. “David?”

“You won’t make out with me!”

Patrick rolled his eyes as a grin spread across his face. He leaned forward and kissed David’s forehead. “David, you know the drunk rule.”

“Um… _Excuse you_ that only applies to sex. I did not say sex. I said make out. There’s a difference.” He fixed Patrick with a pointed stare. “You of all people should know _that_.”

Patrick snorted with laughter. He wasn’t wrong. Conceding to David’s point, Patrick leaned over and kissed him, but reeled back almost immediately. “Nope sorry. It’s like licking a bottle of detergent.” Patrick grimaced as he shifted the car back into park and pulled back onto the road. “That might be worse than the crappy wine from Stevie’s.” He shuddered slightly, trying to expel the taste from his mouth. “What kind of…”

David shrugged lopsidedly as he leaned back against the seat. “I do not know. Strawberry orange? Cherry banana?” He gestured upwards. “I started mixing.”

“Well, no offense to your mom but we are definitely not stocking that at the store.”

David’s entire body seemed to react with disgust. “Absolutely not. It was vile. _Vile,_ Patrick. Vile.” Patrick laughed. He wanted to disagree but the taste still lingered in his mouth.

David reached out, petting Patrick’s bicep. “Can we just go to your place? I’ll brush my teeth and we can make out?” He smiled dreamily at Patrick.

“We could. Except there’s construction going on and I’m sleeping at the motel tonight.”

David groaned. “Ugh. I forgot.”

“At this point I wouldn’t be shocked if you forgot a lot of things.”

David smacked his arm lightly. “Rude.” David pulled out his phone and began scrolling. “Will you at least buy me mozzarella sticks?”

Patrick smiled, reaching out his hand to caress David’s knee softly. “Always.”

David smiled in Patrick’s general direction as he began to type away on his phone. “Mmkay, but you’re gonna have to buy them for Stevie too.” Patrick’s eyebrows contracted in confusion. “Apparently Alexis tried to sign her up for a cult today and I’m going to need _that_ story to get through the hangover that I’m sure is on its way.”

Patrick squeezed David’s knee one more time as he pulled up to the café, laughter filing the car.

***

+1

The glass of whiskey appeared in front of him, hovering in front of his face. Patrick reached up and took it. He leaned back, resting his head against the back of the couch and smiled at the man behind him. “Thank you.”

David hummed, running his hands through Patrick’s short hair as he moved away. Patrick took a deep drink from the glass and watched David move about the room gathering his own drink and sitting down next to him.

It had been a long two days and the weight of everything was falling around Patrick’s shoulders as they sat there. Yesterday morning had started out relatively normal, as mornings go. The only thing out of the ordinary was that it happened to be his birthday and David had made him take the day off.

So he had started his day with a hike, a shower, a cup of coffee, a bagel. A typical day in the life of Patrick Brewer. Then David stopped by around lunch and his entire world imploded.

He spent the rest of the day in knots, waiting for a reaction from his parents he couldn’t confidently say was going to be positive. He knew his parents, knew that they were good, kind hearted people. But something deep in his gut told him that it could all easily go south. Maybe he had seen too many television shows and movies where the nice respectable parents suddenly kicked their beloved child out. And when everything went smooth, without issue, with pure acceptance… overwhelming didn’t cover the feeling.

Today had been a glimpse at what his life could have been like for the last two years. Every few minutes he had kicked himself mentally for ever doubting that his parents could even possibly react any way except for the way they did. Walking with them around the town, showing them the store, his apartment, the café, his life, gave Patrick a sense of completion that he didn’t know he was missing. It was like the final puzzle piece, the one that had slipped off the table and fallen under the couch had finally been unearthed and clicked into place. Sitting across from his parents at dinner, his boyfriend by his side was something that Patrick had only ever dreamed of. And he hated that he waited so long to make it happen.

By the time he and David walked back into his apartment tonight exhaustion, elation, relief…the amount of emotions running through him were threatening to take over.

He’d also had a lot of wine at dinner.

David reached up and ran his fingers through Patrick’s hair, his nails scraping along his scalp. Patrick closed his eyes and leaned into it, the wine and whiskey mingling together creating a buzz in his head. Or maybe it was just the emotions flying through him.

“You okay?” Patrick turned his head and blinked open his eyes, meeting David’s question with a smile.

“Yeah, I’m okay.”

“I know this weekend was a lot.”

Patrick took a deep breath and sighed. “Yeah. But I’m glad it happened.” He closed his eyes again and tipped his head into David’s fingers as they continued to card through his short hair.

“You’re not mad you weren’t able to do it on your timetable?” David’s voice was small and guarded.

“It wasn’t _not_ my timetable.” He shifted on the couch, raising one bent leg up on the couch as he turned towards David. David’s hand never lost contact with him, never paused in its gentle motions. “You gave me the option of not telling them.” David nodded. “I’m grateful to you for that.” He reached out and ran his hand up David’s leg. “That was…that was an unbelievably selfless act, David. I will…I will never be able to express to you how much that…” Patrick shook his head as the emotions flooded back into him. He looked down at his lap, blinking away the tears that were pooling in his eyes.

“Hey…hey…” David took the glass of whiskey from him and sat it on the coffee table as he reached out and gathered Patrick in his arms. Mirroring the position they had been in when first discussing Patrick’s parents, Patrick leaned against David heavily. David wrapped his arms around Patrick and placed a lingering kiss against his temple.

“David…I…” Patrick stalled, tears falling softly down his face. But David never pulled away. He didn’t speak, he simply held him, letting Patrick figure out this moment for himself. “I’m sorry.” It came out as a whisper.

“You’re sorry? For what?”

Patrick leaned back and looked at David. He wasn’t sure what he expected to see on David’s face but he wasn’t prepared for the love and understanding that was radiating off of David. There wasn’t a hint of hurt or anger, feelings Patrick felt David deserved to have towards him.

“Sorry for what, honey?” David asked again, brushing a thumb across Patrick’s cheek, wiping away tears.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” Patrick looked down at his lap. “I should have told you that they didn’t know. That was so…” He shook his head, angrily brushing away tears. “That was so…selfish. It was selfish.”

Patrick waited for David’s response as he stared at his lap. When only silence came he cautiously looked up. David was looking at him with a soft look on his face. He seemed to be waiting for Patrick to meet his eyes. “If you’re waiting for me to contradict you…”

Patrick shook his head. “I’m not. It was selfish.” David shrugged. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to be sorry. I’m not mad.” His finger traced the outline of Patrick’s ear. “I’m not going to contradict you, but…we’re fine.”

Tears streamed down Patrick’s face at a quicker pace. Patrick cradled his face in his hands, taking deep breaths as he hoped to stop the onslaught of tears. “I’m sorry I don’t know why I’m so…”

“It was a big weekend.” David soothed. “Also you’re a little drunk. And we both know you get a bit emotional when you’re drunk.”

Patrick scoffed, brushing the tears from his face. “As opposed to you, who spends the whole time demanding that you’re not drunk and struggling to get undressed?”

“ _Excuse_ you, my clothes tend to be a lot more complicated than yours.”

“I’m pretty sure you’d still struggle even in mine.” Patrick let a small smile play across his lips for a moment before it fell again and the emotion bubbled over. “I’m still sorry. I…you know it wasn’t about _you_ , right?” David raised a single eyebrow. “I mean, it was about you in the way that you’re my boyfriend but not in the way that I…I didn’t not tell them _because_ you’re my boyfriend.” He shook his head and looked at David. “Does that make sense?”

“Not really, but I think I get it.” His fingers fluttered down Patrick’s arm. “It was the fact that you have a boyfriend, not the particular boyfriend.”

Patrick nodded vigorously. “It wasn’t you. All me. You’re amazing. And perfect.”

David grinned. “Go on.”

Patrick knew he should give David a hard time for the fishing, but found that he just couldn’t. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on David’s cheek. “So handsome.” He kissed the other cheek. “And smart.” He kissed David’s forehead. “And creative.” He kissed the tip of David’s nose. “And so good at compromising.”

David burst into laughter, pulling back enough to cup Patrick’s face in his hands. “Lying is not nice. You’re supposed to be the nice one.”

“I don’t need to be nice when you’re so good.” David groaned at the cheesiness of the line but leaned in nonetheless and kissed Patrick softly. Patrick moaned, scooting closer to David, fisting his hands lightly in the front of David’s sweater and practically crawled into his lap as he deepened the kiss.David pulled away after a moment, bracing his hands on Patrick’s shoulders to keep their distance. “You need to go take a shower. And get some sleep.”

“Or…” Patrick attempted to reach for David again but David pushed back against his shoulders, keeping him in place. “Or you could get in the shower _with_ me and then everyone wins.”

David rolled his eyes, but a smile graced his lips. “Where do you think we are? That shower is not big enough for two of anything let alone the two of us.” He stood, pulling Patrick up and turning him towards the bathroom. “Plus, I don’t do one sided drunken sex.”

“I’m not drunk.” David hummed, and steered Patrick into the bathroom, reaching in to turn on the water.

“Take a shower and then I’ll let you be the little spoon while we watch a movie.” David turned to leave the room.

Patrick shot a hand out, wrapping it around David’s wrist, pulling him back in. “Hey. Thank you.” He leaned his forehead against David’s, their fingers threading together at their sides.

“I love you.” David whispered softly. Patrick grinned, tears springing back to his eyes. David never said those words first.

“No fair. You know how emotional I get when I’m drunk.” Patrick whispered back, a few stray tears falling down his face.

“I thought you weren’t drunk?” David grinned, wiping Patrick’s cheeks gently. “Go take a shower.”

“You’ll be here when I get out?”

“Mmm. For as long as you want me to be.” David closed the door behind him as Patrick stepped into the shower as a single thought bounced off the walls around him.

_For always._

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing like having to practice social distancing to get the creativity flowing. Especially as my city just announced even stricter guidelines. So hey maybe this will result in a whole lot of fics from my end.
> 
> Hope everyone is staying safe out there. Remember, you might be fine but it's better to overreact and look like a fool staying inside than put anyone in danger. Wash your hands kids. Stay home. Rewatch your favorite movies. Learn a new skill. Let's protect each other. <3


End file.
